


Light in your eyes

by millygal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Introspection, M/M, POV Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 05:31:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean doesn't need to believe, Sammy believes enough for the both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light in your eyes

There’s nothing Dean loves more than the sight and sound of Sammy laughing. Not only is it infectious, but it’s his baby boy’s best weapon against the oncoming darkness that they’re constantly wading through.

Dean may be a realist and their harshest critic but Sam is, underneath his pragmatic candy coated shell, an optimist with one toe dipped in a tiny unseen pool of hope.

It doesn’t seem to matter how many heinous acts of violence they have to commit in the name of the job, Sam still lays his head on the pillow at night with a deep seated need to _believe_ in a better way for them both.

A path less travelled. 

One that will see them old and grey, sitting on a porch somewhere in their twilight years, reminiscing about all those times they saved the world together.

Dean doesn’t believe in anything other than Sam.

He doesn’t need to though because his little brother believes enough for the both of them. Dean’s lost count of the amount of times he’s literally been knotting the rope and Sam’s hauled his tattered and shredded ass back from the edge.

And all it takes is a smile.

Sammy doesn’t have to find something funny to let a knowing smirk spread across those plump kissable lips. He just needs to see that Dean is in need of an outstretched hand.

Long ago Sam gave up the kicking and spitting and clawing. The scratching at Dean’s last raw nerve. He’s found himself a much more effective way to crawl beneath his big brother’s skin.

The gift of laughter. Of smiles so secret they’re meant for no other creature but Dean.

When Dean hits the wall, which he does at least once every go round, Sammy’s always there with a tiny grin, a raised eyebrow, an upward curve of the lips.

It’s an infectious and unstoppable force. Sam’s whole face alights with mirth, with knowledge of past exploits only he and Dean can taste. The times that they’ve not been running for their lives, the in between moments that no one takes a blind bit of notice of. Those are the sparks Sam allows to shine behind his eyes. For no one else. For only Dean.

Sam rarely gives anyone who doesn’t have jade eyes and a surly attitude his full megawatt grin. On the odd occasion Dean sees one of _his_ smiles aimed at somebody else, someone less deserving, Dean feels the overpowering and primal need to claw it back and keep it in his pocket where he can caress it at will and never have to share it with another living soul.

As Dean watches yet another Wednesday night go south, another plan to save the world hit rock bottom, he looks to his left and sees Sam, tears shining bright in his eyes, small smile begging to be reciprocated, and Dean thinks that when he does eventually bite it for real, he’ll go with Sam’s smile behind his eyes and a heart full of memories that can’t be stolen.


End file.
